My Lovely Wife
by Kim Han Byun
Summary: Sehun yang mesum dan senang menggoda Luhan karena respon sang istri yang menurutnya unik atau mungkin lucu? Hunhan here! Warning! GS! and this is Drabble


**MY LOVELY WIFE**

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

_GS_

_this is just drabble_

_Just close your tab if you dont like Hunhan or GS_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

.

Perempuan itu terdiam menatap suaminya yang kini tengah duduk di hadapan berkas-berkas dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil memperhatikan ekspresi dari sang suami yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Perempuan itu –Luhan- mendekati Sehun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Istirahatlah." Ujarnya lagi. Sehun reflek menatap istrinya yang kini tengah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya bak seorang bidadari. Sehun terlena. Senyuman istrinya memang yang terbaik.

"Boleh aku istirahat sambil _memelukmu_?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Luhan tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Pelukan hangat dari Luhan adalah obat penghilang keresahannya. Apalagi ketika ia dapat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada payudara milik Luhan. Oh, itu adalah sebuah kenikmatan kedua setelah lubang Luhan tentu saja.

"Tentu saja." Luhan mengerling nakal dan membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Dengan sigap, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style _lalu membaringkan rusa manis itu di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut. Sehun terpukau melihat Luhan yang menurutnya sangat _sexy_. Bagaimana tidak? Rok putihnya tersingkap hingga sebatas paha dan ugh, celana dalamnya sedikit terlihat. Kancing atas kemejanya pun tidak ia kancingkan dan menampilkan belahan dadanya yang terlihat sangat err _sexy_.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara lembut milik Luhan memecah lamunannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kenapa tidak berbaring? Kau ingin _memelukku_ bukan?" Sehun terkesiap dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "A-Ah iya kau benar." Setelah itu, Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan lalu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Aku…merindukanmu." bisiknya sekilas lalu lelaki berdarah korea itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada milik Luhan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Sengaja ingin menggoda Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan balas memeluk Sehun. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dengan nakalnya, Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan hingga payudara miliknya terekspos. "Dasar rusa nakal. Kenapa kau tidak memakai bra, eum?"

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau membuka kancing kemejaku?!" Luhan mendelik sebal pada Sehun yang tengah mengecupi payudaranya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa membuat Luhan geram. Sehun terdiam tidak menjawab dan terkesan tidak mempedulikan _pertanyaan _dari sang istri. Luhan hendak menarik tangannya dan mencoba untuk membenahi _kancingnya _yang terbuka jika saja tangan Sehun tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan. Biarkan seperti ini." gumamnya pelan. Luhan hanya mendesah kasar lalu ia biarkan Sehun kembali mengecupi payudaranya. Sesekali Sehun menghisap puting kemerahan milik Luhan yang membuat sang pemilik mendesah _sexy _dan membuat Sehun semakin gencar dengan aksinya.

Toh, ini salahnya juga karena ia tidak memakai _bra_. Apalagi ia hanya memakai kemeja dan rok putih yang tembus pandang. Jangan salahkan Sehun bila tiba-tiba libidonya naik akibat menatap Luhan yang sangat _sexy_.

"Kkhh.. Sehun-ah." Luhan mati-matian mencoba menahan desahannya saat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu tengah meraba paha terdalamnya. Sehun menghentikan aksinya saat dirasa bahwa Luhan kini tengah menahan nafasnya mencoba untuk menahan desahan liar miliknya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bisakah kau hentikan? Ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman." Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun menghisap putingnya kembali. "Baiklah." Sehun melepas hisapannya lalu tersenyum pada Luhan seraya membenahi kancing Luhan yang _terbuka _akibat ulahnya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega lalu menatap Sehun kesal. "Sialan, kau mesum." Umpatnya datar. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencium hidung bangir istrinya sekilas. "Kau milikku." Sehun mengabaikan umpatan Luhan membuat istri cantiknya itu mendengus sebal. Ia membalikkan badannya -_merajuk- _pada Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan.

"Sayang?" Panggilnya pelan. Tangan kekarnya terulur untuk merangkul pinggang ramping Luhan sayang sambil meraba perutnya -_mencoba-mengambil-kesempatan-. _Merasa Luhan mengabaikan panggilannya, Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Luhan bermaksud menggoda titik _sensitive _milik perempuan bermata rusa itu. Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman saat Sehun semakin menghujamnya dengan kecupan bahkan _kissmark _di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Sayang? Kau marah padaku?" Luhan masih terdiam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya. Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu mengentikan kecupannya dan mengelus pipi Luhan dari belakang. "Jangan marah sayang, aku hanya merindukanmu." Sehun berbisik lembut membuat deru nafasnya mengenai telinga Luhan. Perempuan itu berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kau merindukanku atau merindukan tubuhku?"

Sehun sedikit tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, suaramu, dan tentu saja...tubuhmu." Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas membuat yang dicubit berteriak kesal dan tanpa sadar ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menatapnya _intens_.

"Luhan, Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan marah padaku. Kau tau, aku hanya mesum padamu dan juga aku-" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan mencubit lengannya. Mata rusanya berkilat kesal dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Tentu saja kau hanya mesum padaku! Jika kau mesum pada wanita lain aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ugh, menggoda istrinya adalah salah satu hobi yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari kejailannya. Respon Luhan yang _random _membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menggodanya. Apalagi saat Luhan mengancamnya dengan ancaman-ancaman yang menurutnya 'unik' atau mungkin 'lucu'?

Mungkin, dirinya bisa menggoda Luhan lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah tapi sepertinya para wanita di _bar _menggoda. Mungkin aku bisa 'sedikit' berbuat mesum pada wanita lain disana.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

**_END_**

Want a sequel maybe? lol just review.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
